SpaceGuru5
"And that's the way this roadrunner runs." ~ SpaceGuru5 SpaceGuru5 (also known as the Coyote, the Draconequus, Dollar Store Hobbes, Guru, and SpaceGuru) is an independent commentator and ranter. He began making rants on November 7, 2010, and his first commentary was posted on March 1, 2011. However, most of his content is focused on things other than commentaries and rants; he also does live streams, movies (although his latest movie was posted in 2014), music, Creepypasta readings, and random videos with his friends. In the past, he has been lauded for his bluntness, articulate points, and civility. However, it is also known that he doesn't always understand facetious remarks and pot shots, especially in text form. He also admits that he can be hot-tempered at times. Evidently, his style of commentary is reminiscent of the 2011 CC, although he has promised to change this. Additional Information SpaceGuru5 has never been a member of any commentary group. Thus, he is identified as an independent commentator. Since 2016, he has been a member of a Discord server called "The Usual Gang of Hoes" (U.G.H.), of which he is a moderator. SpaceGuru5 has been somewhat active in recent months, though he mostly posts music and random videos of his friends. He is set to do his job in the U.S. Army as a signals intelligence (SIGINT) analyst. As of late, SpaceGuru5 is generally known for his multiple commentaries on Guptill89, his videos examining CristalDarkRose101 and Kphoria, his old Flipnote Hatena uploads, his review of Barney's Great Adventure with DFG Hulk and Darth Vigorous, and his commentaries on Smartass Birb and Dillin Thomas. History 'General Overview' On May 21, 2018 (the 9th anniversary of his channel's creation), SpaceGuru5 posted a video discussing his entire YouTube history, starting from September 2007 and continuing to the date of the video's posting. The video itself was written and narrated in late April 2018, and the video was completed on May 11, 2018. This section is an abridged version of the video. SpaceGuru5 had been actively using YouTube since September 2007. During that winter, he became aware of Cheezburger.com and aspired to be featured in a LOLcats book. After a few one-off appearances in a friend's YouTube videos, SpaceGuru5 created his YouTube account on May 21, 2009. Initially, he only used his accounts to watch and subscribe to other channels. However, this all changed when he decided to start creating videos on July 25, 2009. Having used Anime Studio (now known as Moho) since early 2007, SpaceGuru5 decided to post short animations to his YouTube account. In November 2009, he came across YBF91 (who was still youngbloodfantasy92 at the time) and quickly became a fan of his content, which included rants and commentaries. This would inspire him to seek out other ranters and commentators, such as Brawlmaster08, Cyberwolf087, Ampharosman64, and MSkull01, among many others. This means that he was there to witness the tail end of the CC's separation from the Rant Community. Later on, in 2010, he began posting downloaded Flipnotes from Hatena. Upon his discovery of Windows Movie Maker that September, he began to use it as his main editing software. This all ultimately led to his transition period. SpaceGuru5 began to transition from his older content when he posted his first rant on November 7, 2010. He began to phase out animations and Flipnote uploads from his usual line of content. Upon the upload of his first commentary on March 1, 2011, and the posting of his final Flipnote on March 6, his transition was complete. While he isn't as active in rants anymore, he continues to produce commentaries to the present day. SpaceGuru5 initially garnered attention for his multiple commentaries on Guptill89, as well as his other repertoire of content. He stayed silent upon the outbreak of the CC Schism of 2012–2013 and the mass targeting of CC commentators, although he remarked negatively about dissenters who claimed the CC was dying. He still continued to garner positive reception throughout 2013 and 2014, despite his scarce upload patterns. On August 31, 2014, he began to use VideoPad instead of WMM, and since 2017 it has been his sole editing software. In early 2014, SpaceGuru5 recognized the earliest signs of viewer drop-off, although he expressed his desire to keep moving forward. After serious personal events occurred on August 23 & 24, 2015, his views dropped off much quicker. This stagnation would continue until the Birb controversy (which he nicknames "The Very Messy Time") broke out on November 28, 2017. These events, combined with personal stress he underwent at the time, led to what he considers the worst months of his life. Upon the conclusion of AvatarGate on February 24, 2018, SpaceGuru5 had evidently entered a period of general bitterness and depression. This would culminate in his secession from the CC on September 22, followed directly by a spiteful video harshly criticizing the CC and its recent actions. However, by the end of October, he began to rethink his stance and ultimately regret his actions and statements in September, as well as his attitude throughout the majority of 2018. This eventually led to him rejoining the CC on December 1. He currently wishes to make a more positive comeback as a rejuvenated CC commentator. 'Significant Events' 'MSkull01 controversy (12 Mar 2012)' SpaceGuru5 gained some form of notoriety on March 12, 2012, when MSkull01 commentated on his infamous "Internet Rules Rant" video (which he actually recommended him to do) and insinuated that he was homophobic, based on his particular dislike for Ren and Stimpy being portrayed as homosexuals in Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon. SickKirby also commentated on this particular video. As a result of MSkull's video, SpaceGuru5 became widely viewed in the commentary community as a homophobe (a view that SpaceGuru5 himself still doesn't understand), as exemplified by 8BitFox leaving the following comment on SpaceGuru5's video: :"you sir are a homophobe. now stand still while i beat you to death with my gay dick!" :~ 8BitFox, 2012 However, it's worth noting that these accusations ceased by the end of that year. These days, SpaceGuru5 looks back on this instance with a sense of disbelief that it even happened at all, even though MSkull's commentary is no longer available. :"I merely said that Ren & Stimpy's portrayal as gay in APC was in poor taste. that doesn't mean I hate all gay couples could I have worded it a bit better? sure. does that excuse the name calling I received as a result of MSkull accusing me of being something I'm not? absolutely not. ... I remember MSkull replied to Hobbes's comment with something like, "His anti-Semitic comments are off-putting, but he's still cool." so he basically equated me with someone who is anti-Semitic even though I literally never stated that I thought homosexuality was bad but oh, MSkull's our hero. everything he says is true. guess we oughta attack SpaceGuru5 for no reason ... fuck, I thought I was over that whole incident. guess I'm still traumatized" :~ SpaceGuru5, 26 Nov 2017 — Source: Discord server, "The Usual Gang of Hoes" ''Grouchland'' controversy (9–17 Sep 2014) SpaceGuru5 faced some more criticism on September 9, 2014, when his commentary on Mike Matei's review of Elmo's Adventures in Grouchland was subsequently commentated on by Rion "Rhino" Mills, AzumangaDiohFan101, Dark Agumon, and Dirtbikeredden, although he handled the criticism maturely and was able to move past the whole thing quickly. 'Birb controversy (aka the Very Messy Time) (28 Nov 2017–19 Feb 2018)' From November 28 to December 6, 2017, things took a rather sudden turn. It all started when Illiniguy34 reacted negatively to Dan Roxas suggesting him to be a bad user, and SpaceGuru5 jumped in to support Dan Roxas. Their exchange, which spanned more than 70 comments, happened on SpaceGuru5's video discussing Smartass Birb's actions on YouTube, Twitter, and GoFundMe. The argument only ended because SpaceGuru5 blocked Illiniguy34 off of his channel. Then, on November 30, Dillin Thomas posted a commentary on SpaceGuru5's commentary on Smartass Birb. In it, Dillin tried to insinuate that SpaceGuru5 was an easily offended social justice warrior and defended Birb's claims that gays were no longer oppressed in America. In response, SpaceGuru5 posted a rebuttal commentary on December 2 that countered many of Dillin's arguments. Evidently, Dillin didn't take this very well; the next day, Dillin posted what would be the thumbnail for his response to SpaceGuru5, which featured SpaceGuru5's character Zed being realistically strangled and armed ISIS members in the background. This greatly disturbed SpaceGuru5, and, after days of heated disputes between the two of them, SpaceGuru5 blocked Dillin from his YouTube and Twitter on December 6. Illiniguy34 also feuded with SpaceGuru5 on Twitter during this time, which ended when SpaceGuru5 blocked him. On December 9, MegatronDBZ posted his own commentary on SpaceGuru5's Smartass Birb commentary. However, SpaceGuru5 didn't notice this until February 18. Dillin posted his response to SpaceGuru5 on December 18, 2017. In it, Dillin pointed out that two of his sources were outdated (SpaceGuru5 admitted to this on his own video after the fact), and he dismissed LGBT statistics because he felt it was too general when discussing gay rights. He also claimed that SpaceGuru5 took his entire video out of context. On December 23, SpaceGuru5's commentary suddenly garnered 16 extra downvotes (before this, there were 5 downvotes). SpaceGuru5 attributed this to spite. One thing he observed was that people were turning his discussion into what he likened to a pissing contest. :"I noticed that people were turning what Dillin and I discussed into a pissing contest over who's right about gay oppression. Thing is, this whole thing isn't a matter of whether or not gays are being oppressed; it's a matter of dealing with the fact that they ARE being oppressed. All I did was present a civil rebuttal to everything Dillin was saying about my video, and then suddenly he and his cronies are all "SHUT UP, BITCH. HE'S RIGHT AND YOU'RE WRONG." If this is his idea of a civil discussion, then I'm glad I don't want to have one with him. You can have your disagreements with my views on how the LGBT should be treated here. However, the fact remains that the LGBT are still being oppressed. Most of this squabble is about whether or not gays are involved in this, which they are; gays are still oppressed here. The whole "LGBT rights aren't the same thing as gay rights" argument is a bunch of crock. In either case, we're still talking about how gays deserve more rights than what little they do. I just used an acronym to name other marginalized groups of varying sexualities, too. This is the last time I'll be addressing this whole situation like this for a while. I realize that not everyone is gonna be civil about this, but oh well. I've presented my own points. Make of them what you wish, and form your own opinions from there. I'm done with this." :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweets, 24 Dec 2017 On January 4, 2018, after taking a break from the whole situation and watching Dillin's response, SpaceGuru5 unblocked Dillin from Twitter and YouTube and posted the following: :"So after taking a break from this whole brouhaha involving Dillin, I'm willing to admit that I made really dumb rookie mistakes in my commentary, particularly when it came to me calling him an Islamophobic racist. Plus, a few of my sources were a few years out of date. However, with all that said, I still stand by most of what I said about Dillin's stance on gay rights. Sure, my usage of the acronym LGBT may have been a bit too inclusive, but I only used it because that group is being oppressed as a whole, and that group also includes the gays. Even if that acronym wasn't an issue here, the fact remains that state legislation continues to be proposed that aims to put the LGBT community at a disadvantage; the LGBT are still being oppressed in the USA. That was the main thesis of what I was trying to say in all of this. I'm just putting this out there to bring some closure to all of this. I know I fucked up a few times throughout this thing, and I'll make sure not to do that again. Much of my reaction to this was mostly out of compounded stress I was undergoing at that time. That's my fault. I'll just leave this here: HRC: 100+ anti-LGBTQ+ bills have been introduced in 2017 My god, I'm tired of talking about this. Let's just end it here, please..." :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweets, 4 Jan 2018 SpaceGuru5 looks back on this situation with regret for his behavior towards Illiniguy34 and Dillin, although he still stands by his commentary on Dillin. In the CC itself, SpaceGuru5's commentaries on Smartass Birb and Dillin have garnered mixed reception. On February 10, 2018, SpaceGuru5 learned of Dillin's retirement from the CC. At that time, all but one of his commentaries were set to private/unlisted. On February 18, 2018, SpaceGuru5 commentated on MegatronDBZ's commentary, highlighting a number of flaws in his arguments. He accused MegatronDBZ of strawmanning, complained about his usage of Wikipedia as a source (with one passage lacking any citations), and questioned his reading and listening comprehension skills. Upon MegatronDBZ watching this, he and SpaceGuru5 reconciled on YouTube and Twitter. This marked the end of SpaceGuru5's active involvement in the Birb controversy. On February 19, 2018, Nihilistic Snake posted a two-shot commentary to SpaceGuru5's Birb commentary. In it, he addressed two points that specifically bothered him, while claiming not to try to resurrect the dead controversy. SpaceGuru5 has no plans to respond to this. 'Involvement in AvatarGate (22–24 Feb 2018)' On February 22, 2018, Sketch TB informed SpaceGuru5 of #AvatarGate. Specifically, he mentioned Seriously Isaac's fervent belief that the use of OCs as avatars makes a commentary objectively good. NaiTaiDai and Sci Fin were also having a scuffle over this. SpaceGuru5 initially responded with two Tweets mocking this idea. :"So apparently, using OCs as your avatars makes your videos objectively better. I didn't realize imposing subjective standards on the entire CC was still a good idea. It's not like this was a bad idea several years ago. #Avatargate #HereWeGoAgain" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 :""Look at my amazing new OC! I call him Dickface Dotterson! Using him in my video will make it so much better! Sure beats using a character that already exists!" People actually believe this. #Avatargate" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5 then decided to go the extra mile in mocking this idea. Within about an hour, he made a deliberately terrible video titled "This video is objectively good because it has an OC". The video features a constant shaking image of a poorly drawn rock character on an ugly background, with a distorted and amplified segment of "Never Gonna Hit Those Notes" as the music. SpaceGuru5 claims that the point of the video was to mock the idea that, because he used an OC in it, the video was somehow objectively good, even though it's a downright awful video on all accounts. :"I want this to be the worst video ever but it's okay because OC :D" :~ SpaceGuru5, 22 Feb 2018 — Source: Discord server, "Federation For Fams" SpaceGuru5 ended up tagging Sci Fin, Sketch TB, and SeriouslyIsaac in a Tweet he made sharing the video. :"My response to #AvatarGate, the latest CC brainfart. @SketchTB @SciFinYT @SeriouslyIsaac_ [link]" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 Evidently, Sci Fin didn't take this too well. He left the following comment on the video: :"says i ignore criticism *nice one guys* your retardation level has gone from 1 - 10000000 in a few weeks, just remember one guy made your entire community go spastic over something as little as an avatar disagreement.﻿" :~ Sci Fin's YouTube comment, 22 Feb 2018 After Sketch TB and Sci Fin subsequently argued for several comments, SpaceGuru5 left the following comments: :"This video is objectively good because it has an OC. That's literally the only thing this is about, lmao﻿" "This is exactly what I meant when I said people in the CC take this shit way too seriously. We're having this shouting match over a stupid video featuring a rock. Like, come on...﻿" "Sci Fin By the way, I never claimed that you ignore criticism. However, your actions today have proven to me that you can't take a joke. Good work, man.﻿" :~ SpaceGuru5's comments, 22 Feb 2018 This was followed by SpaceGuru5 Tweeting about the whole ordeal. :"I can't believe something as dumb as a shaking rock set to "Never Gonna Hit Those Notes" would upset someone so badly :face with tears of joy:" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5's Tweets have been Retweeted several times, with NaiTaiDai even Retweeting directly to Sci Fin and Seriously Isaac. On the same day, Sci Fin Tweeted the following: :"i know this video is sarcasm but and low quality but it is objectively better, because you took at least some time to make something unique, nice try guys but my points still hold up [link]" :~ Sci Fin's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 Sketch TB was very swift to call him out on this. :"You know he was mocking you right? He made the video purposefully jarring with the visuals, audio and various other things as well. You understand that this video is actually hard to sit through due to the fact that there's things moving around randomly and Music that changes pitch randomly and the picture isn't a PNG with a background that is visually painful to look at as well. Are you really going to be at the intellect of a toddler thinking, "It's gud cuz' original character" This was mocking you and Isaac's ideas." :~ Sketch TB's Tweets, 23 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5 also called him out on this. :"I don't think you understand that this video is a joke, dude. xD" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 23 Feb 2018 He also responded in agreement to Sketch TB's Tweet. :"Looks like he wants to always be right, no matter how dumb he makes himself look in the process! ;3 #RetardAlert" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 23 Feb 2018 Up until February 24, 2018, SpaceGuru5 and Sci Fin exchanged fire. Sci Fin claimed that SpaceGuru5 misconstrued his points and to be "jerking off" NaiTaiDai. Meanwhile, SpaceGuru5 pointed out many of Sci Fin's flaws, which included blatant misconstruing of points, fabrication of points that weren't presented, and a latent vendetta Sci Fin had against NaiTaiDai that might've clouded his reasoning. AvatarGate itself ended on February 24, 2018, with Sci Fin deleting all of his Tweets talking about it, leaving only a Tweet containing media that reads: :"For those who have noticed I deleted all my tweets related to avatar gate, and @WebComSur, this is not because I'm trying to avoid criticism like NaiTaiDai will probably say all over his account, I'm done with this stupid drama. Don't bug me about it I dont give a shit, and look if NaiTaiDai does attack me all he's done is prove my points, it's idiotic you guys cared about some tiny youtuber who didn't like some people's avatars. Actual video dropping soon, and in closing I still believe in my original statements (for the most part) were completely true and if you disagree it's s u b j e c t i v e." :~ Source: Sci Fin's Tweet, 24 Feb 2018 A few days later, Sci Fin deleted many of his Tweets, including his final Tweet regarding his stance on AvatarGate. Nothing more has been said about it since then. SpaceGuru5 intends to use this incident as an example of Sci Fin's overt stubbornness, failure to understand jokes, and inability to take criticism. 'Final Skirmish with Dillin (4–18 Mar 2018)' On March 4, 2018, Dillin made all of his commentaries publicly available again. Soon after, he began a series of live streams titled "Commentary Community Bloodsports," in which he and others discussed what they felt to be problems with the CC. SpaceGuru5 and other users mocked Dillin on a few occasions for talking about the CC, despite Dillin's claim that he wanted nothing to do with it anymore. It took until March 18, 2018, for Dillin to respond to a CC Pic of the Week posted by GEM of 99. The picture, drawn and colored by SpaceGuru5 himself, depicted SpaceGuru5 pointing and laughing at Dillin whilst holding a tape recorder playing the words, "I'm not getting involved in the CC," with an angry Dillin saying, "Shut up, you autist." Dillin replied with a challenge to join his Discord server to talk it out. SpaceGuru5 likened this to a similar move pulled by Smartass Birb. GEM of 99's tweet was deleted shortly after it was posted, due to Sketch TB scolding both him and SpaceGuru5 on Discord for posting it. GEM insisted that he had nothing else to lose by this point, while SpaceGuru5 asserted that he knew what he was doing and that he was only mocking the situation. However, Dillin had screencapped the tweet and posted it himself, asking GEM if the deletion meant he realized the tweet was "a bad idea." Nothing else came of it. On March 26, 2018, Dillin handed control of the DHT Commentaries channel to Sketch TB, as was explained in Sketch's tweets from that same day. Based on this, it appears that Dillin has finally stepped away from doing and talking about commentaries to focus more on being a Sonic YouTuber. The very next day, the DHT Commentaries channel was deleted, per Dillin's request. His commentaries now exist only as mirrors. On March 29, 2018, Dillin posted a video in which he apologized for his past behavior, primarily towards the CC. After watching the video, SpaceGuru5 left a long comment apologizing for his own behavior. :"I'll admit, even I took things too far when you and I sparred. Not just in my response commentary to you, but also during our squabbles on Twitter. I was wrong to go out on a limb and make wild accusations about you being an Islamophobic racist and whatnot. I should've just kept things civil like I was originally intending to do. During that time, I was just under a lot of personal stress, and I decided to just take it out on you. Your subsequent response to me (that damn thumbnail) and the attacks I got from your fanbase only added to what I was going through in December, and it led me to a dark place I never thought I'd get to. I never should've taken any of that out on you. And then, of course, there's those times I picked on you on Twitter and that drawing I made of me laughing at you. I made those out of spite just to get a rise out of you, because I just wanted nothing more than to bug you. That was unbelievably childish of me to do. I should've just left things alone back in January instead of continually mock you into February. It was more of that dark side of me showing that I hope to never show again. It is very big of you to come out and apologize like this. After hearing your side of things and why you behaved the way you did, I've come to grips with what happened between us in December. That's why I'm making this apology to you right here, because I have my own actions to apologize for as well. I wish nothing but the best for you and your future. Take care, man." :~ SpaceGuru5's comment, 20 Apr 2018 SpaceGuru5 permanently distanced himself from Dillin on August 29, 2018, following jokes Dillin made about victims of the Jacksonville shooting and the attitude Dillin pursued upon receiving backlash. :"They should have played minecraft. The got what they deserved, for supporting EA." :~ Source: Dillin's Tweet, 26 Aug 2018 (the day of the shooting) :"Ok I have something to say in regards to my previous tweet, it was terrible and I will try my hardest to never make a terrible mistake like that again.... Oh I'm not talking about the joke I'm talking about the typo I made. The instead of they, god what a fuck up lol." :~ Source: Dillin's Tweet, 28 Aug 2018 :"Just no, dude. Saying "EA supporters deserve to die" is not a joke, especially since you said this about victims of a mass shooting at a Madden tournament." :~ Source: SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 29 Aug 2018 SpaceGuru5 has no intention of making a video on this topic. 'Involvement in the CommDB Drama (21–22 Jun 2018)' On June 21, 2018, SpaceGuru5 made a blog post speculating that his pages on CommentaryDB and the CC Wiki, among several others, were vandalized by ThisIsntNotMetal. He made the post public by Tweeting about it and mentioning Realm warssII, Akriloth2160, and BoP, asking them to look into the issue. SpaceGuru5 eventually got confirmation that ThisIsntNotMetal wasn't the vandal, but not before a user named Sugarp1e1 doxxed the information related to the IP address. This caused a lot of discussion in the CC about doxxing, with some referencing the drama involving SickKirby. Upon this, and reasoning that the original issue was already resolved, SpaceGuru5 deleted the Tweet and blog post. He then made the following statement: :"The CommDB & CC Wiki vandalism issue went way more out of hand than I initially intended. I only wanted it to be nothing more than a CC investigation, and it turned into me enabling someone to doxx someone else. That was my mistake, and I don't want to repeat it. Let's move on..." :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Jun 2018 Since then, SpaceGuru5 has made reference to this a few times. The first time was on July 7, 2018, when he left comments on Doodletones's and MegatronDBZ's videos discussing this incident. He only pointed out mistakes they made in talking about his own actions during the incident. The second time was when he discussed his departure from the CC on September 23, from which he learned that Sugarp1e1 still expects backlash from the CC for posting what could be deemed wrong. The third time was when he argued with StagMaster15 on October 2, in which he referenced the incident and the impact it had on Sugarp1e1. :"My point about mentioning the Sugarp1e1 thing is that people in the CC blew things way out of proportion when it was very clear that she'd made a mistake. Sure, that doesn't make doxxing okay by any means (hell, she even admitted she was in the wrong), but I think people were and still are too unforgiving of her actions. She even mentioned to me about how she's still shaken about it, to the point where she gets very anxious when anyone talks about it. I used this incident as an example of the kinds of behavior that make the rounds in the CC. Need I remind you of the time MSkull01 harassed BeastlyEevee, or when the whole ALT-CC thing was a huge deal, or when the BlackBuster and Jim81Jim caused a ruckus?" :~ Excerpt from SpaceGuru5's comment, 2 Oct 2018 'Secession from the CC (22 Sep–5 Oct 2018)' On September 22, 2018, SpaceGuru5 made a Tweet announcing his official secession from the CC. :"As of today, I am seceding from the Commentary "Community." There's just too much drama and too much vitriol for me to continue to be a part of it in good conscience. I'll still be making my usual line of commentaries, of course. I'm just not gonna be a part of the CC anymore." :~ Source: SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Sep 2018 He cites the CC's generally hostile environment as his main reason for leaving, along with displeasure of being associated with it. He had been considering leaving the CC for a while before then. However, it was his viewing of a video by TheMysteriousMrEnter titled "Talking about my Online Harassment" that made him decide to finally leave. :"after watching Mr. Enter's video, I'm considering seceding from the CC altogether especially since it's a cesspool of people way too interested in starting or fuelling drama I know it's not everyone in the CC doing that, but it's definitely not a minority of people doing that either and since I have firsthand experience with that type of shit, I can't help but not ignore it ... I think what's really made my mindset change is the fact that now I'm an adult I made my first comm when I was still 13 but now that I'm 21, I've gained some perspective about not just life itself, but also the consequences of what I was doing when I was active in the CC when I was a teen, I didn't think anything I was doing had real consequences boy was I wrong and now that I have experienced firsthand what it's like to have a bunch of people hate on you for no real reason, I've resolved to change my comm style" :~ SpaceGuru5, 21 Sep 2018 — Source: Discord server, "The Usual Gang of Hoes" On October 1, 2018, SpaceGuru5 got word of a video by Slayer The Loli talking about the recent trend of commentators seceding from the CC, which had been posted 2 days after SpaceGuru5 himself seceded. He left a long comment explaining his thoughts, which was challenged by StagMaster15 later that day. The next day, SpaceGuru5 posted a reply further explaining his position and rectifying some flaws in his original comment. :"...I don't think that everyone who makes commentaries in the style of the CC should be automatically included in the CC. Some people (like myself) would rather not associate with it. ... People have their own reasons for leaving. Mine includes personal guilt from being associated with the CC's long history of antagonizing dissenters to the point of harassment. That may not be the fault of the CC itself, but the fact remains that it still happens in the CC. ... The accusations of me being a homophobe and an SJW were made by members of the CC at various times. Plus, I've also been harassed with images of my own characters being strangled to death. I'm not saying that it should be on the CC to control that behavior, but I did call it out before and literally no one gave a damn. ... I used CC's response to Sugarp1e1 in June as an example of the kinds of behavior that make the rounds in the CC. Need I remind you of the time MSkull01 harassed BeastlyEevee, or when the whole ALT-CC thing was a huge deal, or when the BlackBuster and Jim81Jim caused a ruckus? ... the Loli made it seem like the only reason people were leaving was because of drama. Drama may be a major impetus for it, but it's far from the only one. Also, did you even read what I said about outsiders assuming the CC to be a cesspool? I even acknowledged that it's not necessarily true. However, my point is that image matters. If the main thing someone sees about something is negative, they'll just assume that something as negative. Many outside people who know about the CC see it as a cesspool, even if you try to refute it, so it might as well be irrefutable. ... People do have legs to stand on when they decide to disassociate with the CC. It's not as arbitrary as you think." :~ Excerpt from SpaceGuru5's comment, 2 Oct 2018 StagMaster15 replied 3 days later to dispute his points some more. Convinced that any further reply would be redundant, and reasoning that he said what he needed to say, SpaceGuru5 declined to leave any further reply. 'Squabble with Dwebly (15–28 Oct 2018)' SpaceGuru5 caught wind of Dwebly after seeing Some Cat's commentary on him. In positive response to the commentary, he left the following comment: :"If Dweebly thinks it's egotistical to reference your own work in a way that proves a point, then he'd think every professional mathematician and scientist ever are a bunch of narcissists. Also, I bet he's never heard of the phrase, "Those who want respect give respect." What a phony.﻿" :~ SpaceGuru5's comment, 15 Oct 2018 When Dwebly responded with his own counterargument, SpaceGuru5 pointed out that his claims were both false and unsubstantiated. This would mark many of SpaceGuru5's rejoinders to Dwebly, as Dwebly continued to defer these points from many other commentators. Eventually, SpaceGuru5 deemed him a lost cause. Time and time again, Dwebly continued to prove that he was both stubborn and, in SpaceGuru5's opinion, a scumbag. Dwebly repeatedly made half-hearted apologies and continued making excuses to try and justify his behavior. This eventually got to the point where SpaceGuru5 berated him. :"Even Joshua8428 is more respectable than you, because at least he actually is improving his work. And what're you doing? "I lied about everything but only because I was forced to." You are the definition of lost cause. ... You are a pathological liar. You are a charlatan. You are a hypocrite, calling other people retards when you yourself are a retard. But then again, even the mentally handicapped are capable of more self-awareness than you could ever hope to be. [sic] Oh, I'm sorry. Was that too harsh? I thought you didn't like things sugar-coated. I'M FUCKING DONE." :~ Excerpt from SpaceGuru5's comment, 27 Oct 2018 SpaceGuru5 ultimately withdrew from the situation soon afterwards, seeing that nothing else needed to be said about Dwebly. On November 18, seeing that people were still harping on Dwebly, SpaceGuru5 posted the following Tweet: :"I know I'm about to sound like a hypocrite right now, but can we please just stop talking about Dwebly? His shit stopped being funny to me about a month ago, and yet I still see people talking about him. We're commentators, not TMZ." : ~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 17 Nov 2018 'Rejoining the CC & Self-Reflecting (1 Dec 2018–''present) Throughout most of 2018 (especially around September and October), SpaceGuru5 was rather critical of the CC, resorting to sweeping generalizations and being bitter about things happening within it. Nevertheless, he remained an infrequent contributor to the CC, until he officially left it on September 22, 2018. He had been in the CC for 7.5 years. He further explained his reasons for leaving in a video posted the next day, which has since been unlisted. He eventually revised his statements in a Twitlonger post on October 20, 2018, stating that the real reason he left was because he felt abandoned during the whole ordeal with Dillin Thomas in 2017. He also stated this: :"The vast majority of the CC are well-meaning individuals who are here to provide criticism and reasonable debate. There's really only a small minority of people I'd consider toxic. I was wrong to make such a flagrant generalization based on that small minority, and it's quite unfortunate that many unfamiliar with the CC judge it based on that minority as well." :~ Excerpt from SpaceGuru5's Twitlonger post, 20 Oct 2018 He would eventually rejoin the CC on December 1, 2018, having felt regret for his harshness against the CC and being willing to improve and cooperate more. Late in the evening on December 16, Avalonian Sky and 8363MTR invited SpaceGuru5 to a voice call. During this call, they both provided honest criticism of SpaceGuru5's behavior, content, and style. This led SpaceGuru5 to reflect on everything he had said and done ever since his first commentaries in 2011. This continued for a few days afterwards, during which time he entered a depressive episode and grew ashamed of his work. He posted vulnerable, introspective messages within the UGH server the next day. :"Last night, Sky and MTR helped me realize a few things I was oblivious to. - My style is a bit too reminiscent of 2011, and I've stayed rather isolated from other commentators for most of my tenure. Most of the things I reference make no sense to more and more people, like I'm speaking in old school slang - The CC in the early 2010s had many harsh commentators, and a lot of those videos really haven't aged well Right now I'm coming to grips with these things. It's a huge paradigm shift for me I really have been this lost My only consolation is that my videos have exemplified that 2011 CC wasn't exactly the best, and since then the CC has gotten objectively better At this point, I'm honestly ashamed of myself" :~ SpaceGuru5, 17 Dec 2018 — Source: Discord server, "The Usual Gang of Hoes" He also tweeted a thread further divulging his shame. :"I've been really reflecting on my entire commentary career lately, and in hindsight I'm honestly a terrible person. I've been so caught up in the generally toxic style of 2011 CC and I never really shook it. I let myself become awful. I'm very ashamed of myself. Your forgiveness of me is optional. I really don't deserve it, nor do I deserve any sympathy. :pensive_face:" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweets, 17 Dec 2018 Recognizing his emotional turmoil, Avalonian Sky and Dan Roxas reassured him that he still had a chance at redemption, and that he can use this experience as motivation to improve. As of now, SpaceGuru5 is overcoming his depressive episode, but he has promised to improve himself. Avatars '''Current * Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') since 6 Apr 2012 * Master Robot Zed (Original character) used since 11 Aug 2016 * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) since 31 Jan 2017 'Planned' * Taichi Fujisaki (Danganronpa) since 17 Oct 2018 * Ren Höek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) 23 Apr–20 Aug 2011, planned since 2 Dec 2018 * Da Yang the Dragon (Original character) 6 Nov 2011–1 Feb 2012, planned since 2 Dec 2018 * The Guru (Original character) since 10 Dec 2018 'Past' * South Park Gil (Original character) 15–26 Oct 2011 * Dag (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) 22 Jul–2 Aug 2017 — used on Discord only People he commentated on Note: Entries marked with a multiplication sign (×) have been disowned by the commentator. Entries marked with a dagger (†) have been removed and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a double dagger (‡) have been unlisted and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a currency sign (¤) have been made private and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a section marker (§) have been re-uploaded after being removed, unlisted, or made private. * Himself (twice) ×× * The Irate Gamer × * EricDouglace × * Guptill89 (four times) ×××× * BIEBERisHOTxox (one-shot) × * sleek462 * Jaidon Walker * JamesNintendoNerd (specifically Mike Matei) × * Christine Weick * MTV News * marinashutup * Smartass Birb × * Dillin Thomas × * MegatronDBZ * America 2.0 (one-shot) * MattsFTR (one-shot & full comm) * Riley J. Dennis All of SpaceGuru5's commentaries are publicly viewable. People who commentated on him Note: Entries marked with a multiplication sign (×) have been disowned by the commentator. Entries marked with a dagger (†) have been removed and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a double dagger (‡) have been unlisted and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a currency sign (¤) have been made private and not re-uploaded. Entries marked with a section marker (§) have been re-uploaded after being removed, unlisted, or made private. * SickKirby † * MSkull01 † * Rion "Rhino" Mills (co-op w/ InTheNameOfAnonymous) * AzumangaDiohFan101 (one-shot) * Dark Agumon † * Dirtbikeredden § * Dillin Thomas (twice) §§ * MegatronDBZ × * Nihilistic Snake (two-shot) Currently, 7 commentaries on SpaceGuru5 are publicly viewable. People he co-op'd with * DFG Hulk * Avalonian Sky * YBF91 Trivia * His inspiration from YBF91 led to his other nickname being Dollar Store Hobbes, coined by SoySus15 on September 18, 2016. * Occasionally, he posts music to SoundCloud. This consists of both original pieces and transcribed works, often using MuseScore. * He is currently enlisted in the U.S. Army under Active Duty. He left for Basic Combat Training on February 7, 2017. He trained at Fort Benning, GA, from February 15 to April 21, 2017. From May 3, 2017, to February 9, 2018, he underwent Advanced Individual Training at Goodfellow Air Force Base, TX, to become a SIGINT analyst. * His usage of Discord as an avatar is the result of an inside joke that has its origins on January 31, 2017. Since that time, Discord has been recognized as SpaceGuru5's secondary avatar, and he has simply just accepted it. * He has a long-running inside joke about himself and Master Robot Zed being a couple. * He is quite fond of organ music. He also loves Baroque music, new wave, post-punk, prog, psychedelia, and alt rock. He tends to listen to music from the 1960s, 1970s, and 1980s. He has stated that his favorite songs include "Space Age Love Song" by A Flock of Seagulls and "Largo (from Xerxes)" by Händel. Links *His YouTube channel *His DeviantART *His SoundCloud *His Ask.fm Further Reading *"Birb Controversy (2017–2018)" — Twitter Moment, SpaceGuru5 *"SpaceGuru5 controversies" — Comm & Rant Wiki *"AvatarGate" — Comm & Rant Wiki *"7 years in the CC..." — Twitlonger, SpaceGuru5 Category:Commentators Category:2011 Category:Male Commentators